


The Brush

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Celestial Inks [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Inks Sans doesn't know where he got his powers from, Origin Story, Sort Of, explains the giant paintbrush too, i think it's cool, so this became my explanation for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: For all her power, for all her divine glory, Amaterasu would always look at the residents of the world with the love of a mother. She looked at all those born of creation as her darling children. The people of the earth, her dearest Brush Gods, the Poncles, her many Envoys, even the Celestials, they were all her children. And few things delighted her like seeing them create worlds of their own (what wouldn't find joy in seeing their child follow in their footsteps? Even if the child didn't realize it).But her love for them did not stop her from Seeing.ORI find too many comparisons in my head for Inks' Brush and the Celestial Brush mechanic of the Okami series.





	The Brush

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Okami belongs to Clover Studios, and Ink Sans belongs to @comyet  
> I did my best to not stray too far from Ink Sans’ origin story, and I think I did a good job of accomplishing that.  
> I am an Okami Dork, and couldn’t help drawing a lot of parallels between Ink Sans’ abilities and the Celestial Brush mechanic of the Okami series. And this was spawned because of it, I hope you guys like it!

For all her power, for all her divine glory, Amaterasu would always look at the residents of the world with the love of a mother. She looked at all those born of creation as her darling children. The people of the earth, her dearest Brush Gods, the Poncles, her many Envoys, even the Celestials, they were all her children. And few things delighted her like seeing them create worlds of their own (what parent wouldn't find joy in seeing their child follow in their footsteps? Even if the child didn't realize it).

But her love for them did not stop her from _Seeing._

Seeing that the worlds her children created were _more_ than just their imaginations running wild. That, slowly, the things they created would become _Real._

But Amaterasu grew to love her children's creations as well. Eagerly watching as the new worlds filled with light and love and _Life_ began to appear. But there were also times where she would find herself quietly mourning the ones who were never finished, the ones with Life but no home, no _world,_ with which they could live it. She would see it far too often, see her children's children left to suffer in silence within their incomplete worlds.

But one, in particular, caught her eye.

A Lone, living soul, stuck in a grief-stricken, unfinished world. With a Creator which was too angry, too frustrated, too _tired,_ to ever finish it.

She saw the day when it became too much for the child, and mourned for the soul that shattered. And crowed in delight and relief when she saw that he had not dissolved into nothing by his own hand. He would no longer remember who he was, or where he came from, or why he didn't have a soul of his own… But he was still _there,_ and that was enough for her.

And for the first time in centuries, Ammy Acted. For this child was no within her reach, in a world of his own. A world _outside_ the hands of mortals, but _not_ outside the hands of the Gods. She sought out her colored inks and filled them with Light and Love and Life, and used her divine power to send them to him.  Returning his ability to Feel once more. (She hadn't meant to drop the colors on the poor dear’s head, but she always _was_ one to get at tad… _caught up_ in her own excitement at times. Though it _was_ rather amusing, few could deny that.)

She couldn't bestow a new Soul upon him, not without bringing him before her in the Celestial Plains, but she would give him new Life. Life and Light and Love that only the Sun and a loving Mother could give. With each color she gave, she saw the emptiness left by the loss of his Soul fading.

She could see as his heart filled with Inspiration, and as he started slowly filling his world with a life of its own, and made a choice she hadn't made in a very long time.

With great purpose, Amaterasu sought out the needed materials from their rarely touched supplies and crafted a new Celestial Brush (the first in countless decades). Filled with her power of Creation, and sent both it and the blessings of a Muse to the child with nothing to his name, living in a world of his own making.

He would be Her Child, though he would probably never be aware of it, and would carry all the power and blessings of such a status. Nor would he be aware of just how much power over Creation he truly possessed. Not unless, somehow, he ended up her realm and saw with his own eyes (eye-sockets? Did it even matter?). She would watch from her place in the Heavens.

For she was Okami Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and Mother to All. And like any good mother, she would watch over and be proud of her child and all that he achieved.

Always.


End file.
